


Papa Ascendant

by Copias_Rat



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Glove Kink, Groping, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copias_Rat/pseuds/Copias_Rat
Summary: Sister Chloe is a junior sister of sin. Copia ascends. Smut ensues.
Kudos: 16





	Papa Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly an ongoing story, my first time writing smut.

Sister Chloe was pissed. She had agreed to be in the kit rotation at the ministry to impress Sister Imperator and gain favor as a novice. She really didn't mind it, the ghoul kits were adorable and usually pretty well behaved. But tonight, tonight was ritual night. And she was stuck here, rocking kits to sleep as the entire rest of the ministry was in Mexico with the cardinal. Finally, all the kits were asleep. Chloe wandered out into the gardens listening to some of the Prequelle songs quietly, humming along so as not to miss the kits waking up. As the album continued, Chloe began moving with the music until she was dancing around the garden and singing the words to See the Light. Completely absorbed in the moment, she jumped at a soft cough coming from behind her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned and couldn't believe her eyes. Her cardinal, Copia, was standing there but he wasn't a cardinal anymore. He was dressed in a shimmering blue robe and had paint! Oh, Chloe was furious now. She had missed his promotion taking care of stupid kits! "Copia?" She whispered "hello sister, do you like my new outfit?" He questioned seeming, surprisingly, nervous about everything. "Papa, I love it!" She stated, knowing he would love hearing himself addressed by his new title. Copia acknowledged this with a small smile. "Would you like to help your new papa, sister?" He replies misgiviously " anything papa" she breathed. "Then come to my office and take off your pants. I need to test my paint." He declared. "You walk in front, I want to watch your ass." Shocked at his confidence, Chloe did as instructed and walked towards the Cardinal's -Papa's- office. Maybe missing ritual would be okay after all. As they walked, Copia reached out and caressed Chloe's hair, "why were you not at ritual sister? I looked for you" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her back against his body. Chloe, not sure how many more shocks she could take that night, stammered out " s-s-sister Imperator has us rotate who watches the ghoul k-kits at night; it was my turn." She could feel him behind her, his cock growing hard against her. "Hmmm, this will not do" said papa, " all the sisters of sin should be attending rituals. I shall address this immediately!" He punctuated this statement with a firm grab of Chloe's ass, leaving her unsure if he meant he would address the rotation, or her ass, but decided she was happy either way. They continued to walk towards his rooms, papa groping her the whole way.

When Chloe and Copia got to his office, he handed her the key and instructed her to unlock the door. His promotion had clearly given him a whole new level of confidence that she found incredibly arousing. Once the door was closed she allowed her gaze to travel the length of his robes, noticing along with details of crowns and grucifixes that they did very little to hide the growing bulge in Copias pants. Her gaze lingered  
there- and whose wouldn't? Copia was extremely blessed in that area-. " On your knees for your papa, sister" he instructed and without moving her eyes, sister Chloe dropped gracefully to her knees ensuring her mouth was level with his thighs. " What are you waiting for, sister, show me your devotion" he demanded. Chloe slowly reached out and unlaced the ties to his pants, thanking Satan that his new robes kept the infamous clothing item. Gently freeing his member she smiled upon noticing he still did not wear any undergarments. Ever so slowly she placed her lips around the tip, she licked the bead of precum already forming there. She felt him shudder and she continued to suck him into her mouth. Once she felt him hit the back of her throat, she stopped and held him there. She was still a couple inches away from having his entirety in her mouth but she pulled completely back, teasing him with her tongue as she did so. "Very good sister, worship your papa." He moaned. Quickly Chloe took all of him into her mouth and down her throat, forcing a small choking sound as she adjusted to having his entire length obstructing her airway. Papa threw his head back and pulled himself out of her throat. "Lay on the desk. And I thought I told you to take off your pants!" He growled as he gently pushed her in the direction he wanted her to go. Not wanting to displease her papa, and quivering with need, Chloe slid off her pants and stretched out on top of all his papers. 

" Beautiful, sister" he murmured admiring her body, "so wet for your papa already. Such a good girl" Chloe instantly blushed, thankful that her position meant he couldn't see how red she was over his praise. " Touch yourself while I watch, show me what you like" papa instructed stroking himself slowly. Chloe was already a quivering mess, but complied with his demands slowly circling her clit with her fingers, as she had many nights in the past imagining Copia turning his attentions to her at last. She let out a soft moan surprising both herself and copia causing a Swift smile tonight up his face as he followed her fingers with his eyes. " Do you think about me at night while doing this sister? Do you cum with my name on your lips?" He questioned as he moved toward Chloe, replacing her fingers with his lips and tongue. Chloe whimpered, so close yet Copia seemed to know this as he teased her, bringing her ever closer but stopping just before allowing her to fall over the prescipise. "Not yet my ghouleh" he whispered against her clit his moustache tickling her and making her squirm. He pulled his face back and she whimpered in protest. He was just so damned good with his tongue. Suddenly he shoved his member inside her, thrusting as deep as he could go. Chloe screamed her pleasure at the unexpected change of pace, reaching towards Copia to taste herself on his lips. She could feel him losing control of his thrusts as she ran her tongue around his lips, barely touching them, breathing in his moans as she went. "cum with me sister" he barely managed to get out before drawing them both over the edge. Chloe saw stars explode behind her eyes as Papa Copia filled her. Everything felt warm and fuzzy from the inside out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. When she came back to her senses, Copia was wrapped around her on the desk, his head pillowed on her breast as he fought to catch his breath. Chloe caught sight of his face, paint smeared all over and giggled. "Papa, I'd say your paint failed the test!" Consideringly, Papa trailed his gaze down Chloe's body noticing smears of white and black where he had worshiped her. "Hmmm, yes. We shall have to find new paint and conduct another test. Will you continue to help your papa with this, dear sister?" "As my papa desires." Chloe responded with a squeak as Copia pinched her nipple experimentally.

Much faster than she expected, Chloe felt Copia growing hard again. "Do you trust me, sister?" He asked, showing some of the timidity he was known for as cardinal. "Yes papa" she replied. " Good. Good. I would like to try something, if that's okay?" Intreagued, Chloe nodded her agreement. "No, sister, I want to hear you say it" he implored "anything, papa" her breath caught as his cock twitched when she called him papa.


End file.
